The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting drive line system imbalances, and more particularly to a drive line vibration sensor which activates a warning when the drive line experiences a predetermined level of vibration.
A drive shaft typically includes an elongated tubular member which is operatively coupled to the transmission and axle assembly through a pair of universal joints or other similar coupling disposed on either end of the shaft. Alternatively, the drive shaft may include two or more elongated tubular members which are connected together by a universal joint or some other similar coupling device and connected between the transmission and wheel assembly.
The individual components of the drive line system discussed above often include inherent or residual imbalances due to variations in manufacturing tolerances. While steps can be taken to balance the individual components, residual imbalances often still remain. It is further known to balance the drive line system prior to, and after, installation into the vehicle. Typically, such balancing is effective to practically eliminate objectional vibration in the drive line system of a fully assembled vehicle. However, mechanical wear, residual imbalances, and road conditions may eventually lead to the disruption of the drive line balance. Vehicle drive line systems which become unbalanced are unacceptable as they produce drive line vibrations which could eventually lead to failure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vibration sensor which alerts an operator of the drive line imbalances as early as possible to prevent drive line damage from system vibration.